User talk:Lordranged7/Archive2
Main Header Hey ~ I was thinking about making this wiki better ~ But first, visit this wiki - Twilight Saga Wiki As you can see here there is a slider which looks nice, so I was thinking if we can also have it ~ I'm also discussing it with other admins, so I'm waiting for an answer. Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force 13:11, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry ^^" Sorry, I can't come tonight =( I feel really sleepy and tired ^^" I try to still awake but still ^^" Well I hope I will see you today~! ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 21:11, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Ah! Well Good Luck! In your work~! ^^, And tomorrow I don't have school I can stay at late time XD, Well see you today, I hope~! ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 02:13, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Pages for slider Okay Lord, I'm glad you agree ^_^ So all I need now is just 4 pages for the slider, so I've made a list of them, look 1st - Fei Lune (he betrays Raimon (CS), so he'll be one of the four) 2nd - Episode 35 or 36 (the current episode) 3rd - Any hissatsu best for the week (yeah, we need a hissatsu) 4th - Perfect Cascade (a team, Perfect Cascade is the best as of now) Just need your agreement so waiting for an answer ^^ Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force 13:29, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey~! ^^ I'm in 2 chats now XD, I hope you will come soon ~! ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 22:41, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hissatsu for Slider I think Shoot Command 20 will be good, what do ya think? Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force 09:45, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay Ouja no Kiba is better ~ I'll do the slider ~ Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force 09:49, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Chat: Aoyama I will leave for now ~ But I will join back around 1:30 (My time) XD, I will join here ~ ^^, Also about what you said in the chat I'm extremely HAPPY!! Thanks ~! ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 21:51, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay XD I'm here XD, I'm in this chat ~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 22:12, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm soo SOOORRY ^^", Yeah I fell alseep -.- I'm really sorry, Same here I hope I will see you today and Good Night~! ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 00:05, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Ummm,... Ummm..... I hope you don't find this... weird for me to ask of you but.... this is a really great wiki and all but... is it allowed for copy pasting information.... err... I mean is that most info here are from the origin wikia itself, so is it okay? I mean.. that the others wiki is a complilation of users edit, while you copied it so uh, is it okay? I mean uh... do you have permission...? I was just browsing and just saw this... Hikaru Kariya -> Extend Net! 03:41, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Chat: Ichino I'm sorry I can't come tonight, I feel really sleepy~ ^^" Well I hope I will see today/tomorrow~! Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 22:02, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I thought that his name was Zanark not Zanak.Why does it say Zanak? Ajla Eleven (talk) 13:00, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Armed Lord, I'm really sorry for uploading the pictures of Fei going Armed on that article! I guess I need to get used to this wiki having articles on people Keshin Armed. Again I'm sorry and I hope I can make it up to you by doing lots of edits on this wiki! GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 20:49, January 7, 2013 (UTC)